Ojos Verdes
by The lost to the River
Summary: No todo es lo que parece.


_HP es de JK_

* * *

**Ojos verdes.**

Jame Sirius Potter se desperezó de una manera lenta, ocupando prácticamente todo el lado derecho de la cama en la que se encontraba tumbadoen el proceso, apretando sus ojos mientras su boca se abría de una manera un tanto exagerada, dejando salir un bostezo de aquellos finos labios rojizos. No tardó demasiado en incorporarse de manera abrupta cuando un fuerza pinchazo recorrió su cabeza, en forma de un nostálgico y doloroso recuerdo de la larga y cansada noche que pasó ayer.

Apenas podía recordar con claridad la fiesta; apenas podía ser capaz de llevar a su memoria más de diez segundos seguidos del acto que ocurrió tras la cena de celebración ocurrida en la casa de sus abuelos maternos, La Madriguera, como celebración por haberse graduado de la Escuela de Aurores, con ciertos honores, y poder optar finalmente a un puesto en el Departamento, junto a su padre y tío Ron, luchando juntos por la seguridad del Mundo Mágico.

Sus primos le habían convencido —la verdad es que no puso demasiada resistencia, para qué nos vamos a engañar— de ir a un bar a tomar un par de copas, alejado de padres, tíos y abuelos. Celebrar y brindar como se merece tal importante momento en la del joven mago. Lo que comenzó como un par de brindis en un par junto a todos sus primos, su cuasihermano Teddy, Scorpius y los gemelos Scamander, continuó en una discoteca llena de gente, música demasiado alta y alcohol que no hacía falta ser un experto para saber que era de lo peor que había tomado y que sin ningún tipo de problemas, iba a subirle muy rápido y darle la resaca por la que pasaba. Para empeorar las cosas, un amigo de uno de sus primos, o algo así, conocía un sitio donde estaban «dando una fiesta aún mejor» , y acabaron todos los adultos rodeados de adolescentes _muggles_ tomando alcohol en medio de la calle, haciendo un botellón, que acabó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y del que no comprendía cómo había conseguido salir con vida.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, a las sienes, jurándose a sí mismo que jamás iba a volver a beber tanto en una sola noche. Las horas de vigilia de la noche anterior aún estaban reflejadas en sus cansados ojos marrones, rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras negras que resaltaban aún más por su pálida piel londinense; en su cabeza aún retumbaba la música y los litros y litros de alcohol que había consumido.

Alzó una ceja al sentir algo moverse a su lado. Pensó que sería su gato, hasta que abrió finalmente los ojos con dificultad, apretándolos al momento por el exceso de luz solar que se colaba por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Era imposible que fuese su gato, pues aquell no era su cuarto, ni siquiera era un sitio que conociese lo suficiente como para reconocerlo dando un simple y corto vistazo. No era su casa, no era La Madriguera… la persona que fuese que dormía a su lado le había invitado a su casa.

James apretó un poco más sus ojos ya cerrados mientras internamente suplicaba a los cielos tres sencillas cosas: que fuese mayor de edad, que aquella fuese su casa y que siguiese vivo. Abrió finalmente los ojos, sacando una valentía propia de un Gryffindor —o quizá era demasiado cobarde como para dejar las cosas en el limbo y necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estaba bien—, y miró a su alrededor con los ojos aún entornados, intentando aguantar el dolor que sentía en estos mientras se iban acostumbrando a la diferencia lumínica.

Definitivamente no conocía del todo el cuarto en el que se encontraba; o nunca había estado, o había estado demasiadas pocas veces como para crear un recuerdo nítido en su cabeza. Miró un poco por encima la estancia, alegrándose interamente de que nada estuviese roto, ningún cristal, la puerta… al parecer no habían entrado de una forma ilegal en aquella estancia o, si lo habían hecho, su acompañante se había asegurado de hacerlo de la manera más limpia posible.

Suspiró de alivio; su mirada comenzó a avanzar lentamente por la última parte de la estancia que le quedaba, llevándola de una manera bastante paulatina y perezosa hasta el bulto de sábanas que se encontraba a su lado, durmiendo. El sonido de suaves ronquidos le alivió la segunda de sus preocupaciones, ciertamente estaba vivo y, por la forma en la que respiraba, parecía bastante tranquilo, bastante relajado y calmado. Suspiró una vez más, posando sus ojos sobre dicho bulto, por la parte baja de su espalda. Ahora faltaba la parte más preocupante de todas, ¿quién era ese chico y por qué había acabado con él? Y ¿cómo?, por supuesto. James ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado con nadie, mucho menos quién sería esa misteriosa persona.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, su mente se despejó para posteriormente ponerse completamente en blanco. No reconocía el cuarto, no reconocía las suaves respiraciones, pero sin duda reconocía los rubios y suaves cabellos que salían desde debajo de las sábanas y que bailaban perezosamente por sobre éstas con casa respiración. Lorcan.

Su historial con Lorcan lo era del todo… satisfactorio. Durante quinto-sexto año, tuvieron varios meses bastante divertidos y libidinosos, acostándose prácticamente a diario, disfrutando fines de semana enteros del cuerpo del otro… pero nunca llegó a pasar de allí. James no lo quería y al parecer Lorcan tampoco; era un simple intercambio de fluidos satisfactorio para ambos.

Casi al final de Sexto Curso, Lorcan acabó con dicho pacto sexual al comenzar a salir con otro chico. Esto no habría importado demasiado a James si hubiese ocurrido en cualquier otro momento; quizá al principio, al acabar Quinto, al comenzar Sexto… pero Lorcan «lo dejó», por azares del destino y conveniencia del guión, justo en un punto en el que tenía al fin tan claros los sentimientos por Lorcan que casi podía explotar por no poder compartirlos con el mundo.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, James se fue a casa de los Scamander a pasar un par de días, días que obviamente aprovechó para encamarse con el rubio más de una vez y en más de un lugar; fue allí, durante un par de escenas que ocurrieron entre ambos, donde comenzó a ser consciente de los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por Lorcan o, incluso podríamos decir, por los sentimientos que siempre había tenido pero que no se había percatado hasta entonces.

Pero, al parecer, finalmente volvía a estar con él; quizá algún problema con el otro chico, quizá sólo quería lanzar una cana al aire, quizá el alcohol había ocasionado eso y ahora vendrían un montón de escenas dramáticas en las que Lorcan no tendría claro sus sentimientos o qué hacer. Todo eso, todas esas hipótesis, todas esas teorías, se desvanecían de su mente como granos de arena cayendo por entre sus dedos. Su corazón acelerado y sus pálidas mejillas completamente cálidas y rojas habían tomado las riendas de la situación; no le importaban las consecuencias o el después; estaba abrumado de felicidad y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta fuerza al escuchar las sábanas junto a él moverse seguido de un pequeño bostezo masculino. No podía pensar en el presente ni en el futuro, sólo podía pensar en Lorcan, en sus suaves y femeninos rostros faciales, su suave y largo cabello rubios, esos suaves y finos labios rojizos que rara vez dejaban de mostrar una sonrisa capaz de alegrar el peor y más oscuro día de cualquiera, esos pequeños y hermosos ojos azules que casi podían ver dentro de alguien, que casi podían considerarse arte por sí mismos…

Ojos azules… Pero, entonces, por qué los ojos que le miraban eran verdes, se preguntaba mientras sentía un pequeño hilo de sangre caer por su barbilla desde la comisura de los labios.

_Fin._

* * *

**N. de A.: **Eeeeeeey, ¿qué tal, chicxs?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este intento de historia y

que, si puede ser, seáis un poco benevolentes conmigo, ya que

hace más de 4 años que no escribo nada. Nos vemos.


End file.
